


To you I return

by Corvus_Rex



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Rex/pseuds/Corvus_Rex
Summary: This is a Secret Santa gift to Gigi @gigi-the-bear on Tumblr!!Inej is back from over a year at sea, hunting slavers, and Kaz is still just. Kaz. It's really not that good, and I'm so sorry for that Gigi, but I really tried, and honestly, I might rewrite this for you later!! Hope you enjoy the basic premise though!! Have a very happy holidays!! <3





	1. Chapter 1

Watching the ship sail slowly back towards Ketterdam was the most agonizing thing Kaz had ever endured. Jesper bouncing around behind him wasn’t helping much.   
Inej is back. Inej is back. Inej is back. Racked through his skull. Kaz’s grip on his crow headed cane tightened. Nina hadn’t been able to come, and Wylan was tied up in meetings. Jesper was the only one free enough to be there, and right now, Kaz wanted to knock his teeth out of his skull. The Zowa boy still had relentless energy, and his excitement only made it worse.   
“Hey, Kaz, do you suppose she’ll have cut her hair? Long hair could get stuck in the rigging. Maybe she looks completely different. It has been over a year! Maybe she’s grown up a lot, and we won’t recognize her!” He was messing with his revolvers. Anxiety rolled off of him in waves. Kaz rubbed his forehead, his hands bare of their usual gloves. He didn’t know why, but after Inej had left, he’d tried to make progress with his issue. It hadn’t gone that well.   
“Jesper, for the love of all that is wealthy in Ketterdam, please, shut up.” He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but this was the fourth time he’d told Jesper to settle down. Wylan could always stop that energy, but of course he wasn’t there. Kaz made a mental note to find out how Wylan did it.   
“Sorry, but I’m just so excited!” Jesper sat down heavily on the ground, his hands working faster on his guns, cleaning and polishing the weapons as he meticulously pulled them apart and put them back together.   
“No, you’re nervous. Don’t be, this is still Inej we’re waiting for.” Kaz squashed any doubt that rose inside him as he said those words. But somehow, the words still Jesper. He hung his head and sighed, something draining out of his body. Huh. So that’s how.   
“But what if she found new, better friends? After all, she’s with that crew every day and it has been a year and a half…” The Zemeni sharpshooter folded his hands in his lap, refusing to look at Kaz.   
“Jes, we broke into the Ice Court and risked our lives together. That doesn’t just fade away.” Kaz looked away from the other teen. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true, he loved that group of rag-tag criminals, and he knew they all felt the same. They’d endured hell and come out on top, and that wasn’t a trivial experience.   
“I guess you’re right…” Jesper sighed, and a blissful, comfortable silence settled over them. Kaz watched the ship draw closer still. His stomach rolled with nerves, but his face remained calm and composed. If he showed how nervous he was, Jesper would surely lose it, and Kaz only had enough patience for his long-time friend.   
Minutes passed. It felt like an eternity. Finally, the ship docked, and shouts rose from the deck as the prepared to unload the cargo. Cargo being slavers and those who traded in human lives. Inej was a merciful Wraith. Sometimes, if they were bad enough, she could kill them, but usually she brought them back to Ketterdam for true justice. Kaz thought it was ridiculous. But, that was his Wraith, compassion and death all rolled into one.   
And then he saw her. Inej strolled down the plank, stepping foot on the dock, her chin raised, hair drifting lazily about her face in the sea breeze. His heart stuttered as he watched her breathe in a deep breath. Jesper leapt to his feet, ready to tear down the street to her. The only thing that stopped him was the emotions that flit over Kaz’s face. This was Kaz’s moment, and Jesper wasn’t going to ruin it. Kaz had ruined enough of his own moments before, hopefully he would make all those right this time.   
Finally, Kaz started forward. Slowly at first, but he gained momentum. His limp hindered him, and it frustrated him. He wanted to get to Inej faster than his broken body could take him. Jesper followed behind, but Kaz didn’t mind. His thoughts were only on Inej.   
He shoved through a throng of people, looking around wildly. She. Wasn’t there. His heart froze. Why wasn’t she there. Jesper was still stuck on the side street, not willing to shove through people like Kaz did. Kaz looked back to try to find him, but he wasn’t there. Instead, there stood Inej. A smile played at her lips, and she waved. She had grown taller, and her hair had indeed been cut shorter. Her eyes were the same though. Kaz felt longing building inside him.   
A gap formed in the crowd, and he darted through, back into the side street the Wraith had been hiding in. Except she wasn’t there. Neither was Jesper. The logical part of his brain knew it was just a trick, Inej’s version of a game. The emotional part of his brain was ready to fight whoever touched his friends.   
“You look a little lost there, Kaz.” Jesper spoke behind him, and Kaz spun, nearly backhanding the sharpshooter. Jesper was grinning brightly, hands behind his back.   
“Shut up.” Kaz growled. A laugh bubbled out of the shadows, and Kaz spun towards it. “Inej.”   
“I’m home.” Inej stepped out of the shadows, holding her hands palm up, in a little shrug. She smiled at the two of them, letting her hands fall and resting them on her hips. Kaz didn’t know how to form words just then.   
“Welcome back.” Jesper stepped forward, spreading his arms wide. Inej didn’t waste a second, she let herself rush into his open arms, hugging the Zemeni boy tightly. “We missed you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think the hardest one to bring back was a slaver by the name of Joefrey. He was at the Ice Court when we broke in, and apparently we freed him.” Inej’s voice was layered with disgust. She was curled up in a cushy chair in the greeting room of Wylan’s mansion. Jesper sprawled on the couch, his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Kaz sat stiffly in the chair between the others. The fire crackled pleasantly in the hearth. They were busy exchanging stories about what the last year and a half had done for all of them. But Kaz, no Kaz was busy memorizing Inej’s face. The new scar under her right eye made his blood boil. He didn’t even know how she’d gotten it. Maybe she’d just slipped on her ship and knocked her face against the rail. He didn’t care.   
“How the heck did we free anyone from that place?” Jesper piped up, watching Inej with adoring eyes. He looked like a puppy fawning over it’s new owner.   
“Maybe through the giant hole someone blasted in the side?”   
“Hey, I wasn’t the one who thought up that plan!” Wylan rolled his eyes, grinning. Inej’s attention shifted to Kaz.   
“You’re the only one who hasn’t shared. Care to?” She asked, her head tilting to the side.   
“I’m good.” Inej frowned at him.   
“Kaz, come on. It’s not like we all get to be together that often.” Jesper and Wylan fixed him with their best intimidating stares.   
“I’m sure your stories are far more interesting.” Kaz waved his hand, dismissing her words as he spoke. “All I’ve done is pick the pockets of pigeons and watch these two fools. Catching slavers is far more fascinating.” Inej huffed in defeat. She knew him well enough to know this wasn’t going to go anywhere.   
“Alright, fine…” Jesper frowned at Kaz, so Kaz flipped him the bird, and fixed his attention on Inej once more. She started a new tale, her body molding into the chair as she relaxed, happy and warm, and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

He really hadn’t meant it to sound like it did. “I need the Wraith.” Almost as if he didn’t need Inej too. She’d looked startled, a croissant hanging out of her mouth, but she’d agreed nonetheless. Kaz mentally beat himself up for that. How could he be so stupid? Sure, he did need a spider, and he needed his best spider, but more than that he wanted to work with Inej again. He wanted her to protect his back, to watch over him and say her stupid little prayers to her gods for him.   
Ghezen, he was getting sentimental. Was he really getting that old? He wasn’t even 19 years old yet. He shook his head, jerking himself out of his thoughts as his can knocked a bottle.   
“Kaz?” Inej was shadowing him, gone from view.   
“I’m fine.” He growled, knowing what her question was. It was a stealth mission, and here he was not paying attention and making noise. She made a small noise and that was it. He hoped she was scouting around, not still hanging behind him.   
“Ahahahahaha. Look boys, a crow left its flock!” Kaz rolled his eyes.   
“Murder.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“A group of crows is called a murder.” Kaz plucked at his gloves, unconcerned. Somewhere nearby, his Wraith was watching him, and he knew these men couldn’t touch him.   
“You little smartass.” The big man in front of Kaz lifted a pipe, glowering down at the teenager. “How about I knock that slick little head of yours a few times and see what retorts you have then, huh?!” Kaz just sniffed disdainfully, examining his gloves.   
“Goon, step aside. I have important matters to attend to, and you’re not one of them.” The man behind Kaz yelped and fell out of the circle, a small throwing knife in his shoulder. Goon pulled a face, stumbling away from Kaz.   
“Brekker, you little creep.” He snarled, spit flying from his mouth. “Walking on my territory, and threatening me while you do it?!” Kaz tapped his cane, smiling thinly.   
“Yes, well, at least I don’t trade in someone else’s territory, unlike you. Now clear out before more of you get hurt. I wish to travel in peace.” The men fell over each other trying to get away. Kaz watched them, one eyebrow raised.   
The moment the last one rounded the corner, fleeing in horror, the Wraith dropped beside Kaz, annoyed.   
“Kaz, why do you insist on nearly getting killed, constantly?” Inej grumbled, annoyed, as she trotted alongside him.   
“Keep you on your toes.” He replied, smiling smartly. Inej blew a breath out, a strand of hair floating across her forehead. Kaz stopped suddenly, reaching over and tucking that strand behind her ear.   
The feel of her skin against his fingers made him shudder, but the look on her face made it worth it.   
“Thank you.” Inej flushed lightly, turning away from him. “Where are we going, Kaz?” It wasn’t just a question about their current destination. Kaz watched her for a long moment, before starting forward again.   
“I just wanted to check on some stuff.” It wasn’t just an answer about their current destination.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Jes, has Kaz been acting strange?” Jesper looked up from the book he was skimming, his eyebrows raised.   
“He’s always strange.” Inej crossed the room and sank into the chair across the desk from Jesper. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Inej frowned, her eyebrows stitching together.   
“He wasn’t wearing his gloves today.” That caught Jesper’s full attention.   
“Come again?”   
“He even brushed my hair behind my ear without them.” Jesper gaped at her, eyes wide.   
“You’re serious?!” Jesper totally forgot the book, nearly vaulting over the table. Inej smiled brightly, feeling the heat creep back into her cheeks. “Isn’t this great news?! You might actually be getting somewhere with him!” Jesper bounced in front of her. He and Inej had bonded over their crush on the bastard of the barrel, and now he had a fiancé, and Inej was getting somewhere with her long-standing crush.   
“I don’t think so.” Inej started, but the light in Jesper’s eyes stopped her. He really believed this might mean something. “I’m leaving again in a few weeks. Kaz won’t come with me, so it doesn’t matter.” Jes frowned, rocking on his heels, leaning his hip against the table.   
“I guess that’s true…” Wylan poked his head in then, arching an eyebrow at Jesper, who pointed to Inej as way of silent explanation.   
“Inej, you’re back already. Did everything go okay?” Wylan hopped onto the desk, sitting on the surface next to Jesper, his thighs pressed to the other’s hip. The display of affection and intimacy made Inej feel like she should leave. But this was a serious conversation, and it needed to be had.   
“I was just telling Jesper, Kaz didn’t wear his gloves.” She looked at Jesper, who just looked back. It was up to her to say as much or as little as she wanted. Wylan put his hand over his mouth, thinking.   
“That’s huge. Even when he sleeps over here, he wears his gloves. I’ve never seen him so much as hint at taking them off since the Ice Court.” Wylan studied Inej, his eyebrows furrowed like he was working out an equation.   
“Don’t look at me like that.” Inej grumbled, standing up and pacing the office.   
“I think.” Wylan started slowly, watching her pace. “He’s trying to be something else, for you. Kaz is Kaz, but I think he’s been lonely since you left. He’s been waiting for you, and I think he wants you.” Jesper slid onto the desk, draping his arm over Wylan’s shoulder and pulling him onto his lap. Wy was all too happy to oblige. Inej rolled her eyes at them.   
“I know he wants me.” Inej stated matter of factly. “I told him I would have him without armor, or not at all. That’s what the significance of the gloves is.” Wylan’s gaze was calculating as he watched her.   
“Then he’s trying. Let him have his little victories, Inej. You can’t change him all at once.” Wylan’s tone was gentle, and she paused, meeting his gaze. “Before you know it, he’ll be before you, without any armor, and you can have him, and he can have you.” Jesper wrapped an arm around Wylan’s waist, nuzzling into the soft curls around his ear.   
“I hope you’re right.” Inej muttered, sitting gracefully in her chair again, sighing.   
“I know I’m right.” Wylan piped up, grinning. “Now, you should go get ready for dinner, and you,” he wiggled around and poked Jesper in the chest, “should finish your reading and then come help me with dinner.” Jesper blinked, a pout forming on his dark face. “No pouting!” Wylan whined right back, and Inej couldn’t help but marvel at how well they went together. She stood, crossing to the door. “Dinner will be in an hour!” Wylan told her, squirming out of Jesper’s grasp.   
“Thank you, both of you for your help. I’ll see you at dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose dripping with blood, and Inej was awake to see it. Something trilled through her, an alarm of some sort, as she watched the waves lapping against the shore, stained bloody by the sun. Something didn’t feel right. She didn’t know what, but she had a bad feeling about today.   
“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Jesper yawned as he walked by her, scratching his stomach under his shirt. Inej blinked at him, wondering why he was awake. Jesper was a late sleeper. His early rising couldn’t be a good sign.   
“Jesper, good morning.” Inej replied after too long a pause. He paused, looking at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched.   
“Is something wrong?” A thump echoed down the hall. “That’s just Wylan waking up, he’s probably fine.” Inej rolled her eyes, turning back to the window. The bloody effects of the sunrise had faded, but the unease still gnawed at her stomach.   
“Have you ever had a bad feeling about the day?” She asked quietly, feeling ridiculous for the thought. She hadn’t even felt like this during the Ice Court job.   
“Every time Kaz walks in my front door.” Jesper was joking, and she shot him a glare. The smile slid off his face and he crossed to stand beside her. “Hey, don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen today. Wylan and I are going to the country, but we have armed guards, and I have my guns. Kaz is going about his usual business, but nobody in the barrel is going to tango with him. And you. Well, nobody can catch our Wraith, so you’ll be fine.” She still had doubts, but Inej forced a smile anyways.   
“Thank you, Jes. I don’t mean to worry you.” Jesper smiled lightly, and she smiled in reply before leaning against his shoulder, humming.   
“That’s what families for, Inej. That’s what families for.” Jesper winked, and Inej felt the tension ease off her shoulders. Jesper and Wylan would be safe, Jesper wouldn’t die as long as there were still debts to run up, and Wylan wouldn’t die as long as Jesper kept running his debts up. Kaz wouldn’t die because he was just too stubborn. Things would be fine. She was just being too superstitious, as Kaz always mocked her for.   
“Good morning Inej.” Wylan sounded awfully cheerful for someone who had just fallen out of the bed. Jesper’s grin grew, stretching to his ears as he held out his arm for Wylan. The other took it in a heartbeat, leaning against his fiancé, the only indication of any embarrassment a slight pink tinge to his ears. “What are your plans for today? You could come with us. It’s boring, but you could see some more of Kerch besides this city. Plus, we would love to have you along.” Inej considered it for a long moment, but her anxiety boiled in her stomach at the thought of going with them. She couldn’t place why, though.   
“Thank you for the offer, but I think I’m supposed to help Kaz with some stuff today. I can’t possibly leave him on his own.” Jesper and Wylan exchanged a look, and Inej felt her face heat up. “By the way, did I ever tell you two congratulations on your engagement?” Now it was Wylan’s turn to flush heavily, while Jesper just grinned.   
“Thanks, Inej. We’re still planning the ceremony, but I hope you’ll be there when we do tie the knot!” Jesper leaned against Wylan, an unconscious display of affection.   
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jes.” Inej promised, glancing out the window again. She really ought to get going, but talking to these two was relaxing. They all lapsed into a comfortable silence, Inej and Wylan watching out the window, Jesper watching Wylan with an open look of utmost adoration on his face. The moment was ruined by the heavy knocking of a very impatient business man on the front door of the manor. Wylan yelped, apologized, and rushed off. Jesper rolled his eyes, muttering something about servants and doors, and followed after, waving to Inej with a grin. That left only one thing for Inej to do. Get ready.   
Not even an hour later, Inej was sliding in Kaz’s window at the Slat, hoping to surprise him in the process of getting ready.   
“You’re later than I expected.” Kaz barely even looked up. So, she hadn’t surprised him, but she had caught him getting ready. He was fastening a belt around his waist, his shirt lying on the chair next to him. His hair was disheveled, as if he hadn’t slept well. Inej caught her lower lip between her teeth. His face was pale, and the bags under his eyes almost shone out like two bruises.  
“Jesper was begging me to come along with them.” That’s a bit of a stretch of the truth, but Kaz doesn’t need to know that. “He said something about appreciating my talents and presence.” Kaz snorted, rolling his tired eyes.   
“You could have. I don’t really need a spider for this job.” He wasn’t trying to be harsh, but Inej immediately felt defensive.   
“Then how about some back up from a friend?” She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. The look on Kaz’s face made her slip of temper worth it. His head jerked up and he blinked at her in confusion and shock, his mouth an ‘O’ in surprise. Inej smiled smugly, leaning her hip on the window. Kaz blinked and turned away from her, rolling his eyes.   
“I suppose I’ll take that.” He replied, reaching for his comb. Apparently, he had no problem showing off the muscles cording his back, or the scars shining against his pale skin. Not to her at least. Inej studied them, counting the new scars, her stomach dropping to her feet. Since she had left, Kaz had gotten into a lot of fights, and it didn’t look like he always came out the victor. Guilt plagued her. If she hadn’t left, he would have had backup. If she hadn’t left, he wouldn’t be alone. She would run herself ragged with these thoughts.   
“So where are we going?” Inej asked, tearing her gaze away from Kaz as he finally put a shirt on.   
“West Stave.” Her heart stalled. “I have some business with a brothel owner there. It’s a new brothel, and Davis has been ignoring some pretty finite rules.” Her heart resumed its normal beat.   
“What are you going to do?”   
“Have tea with him, and remind him of my rules.”   
“Tea.” Inej echoed, staring at the teen in front of her. He looked at her, one eyebrow arched.   
“I’m not a violent man, Inej.” It was her turn to snort and roll her eyes.   
“I have multiple memories of your violent actions that speak otherwise.”   
“Those were special occasions.” Kaz nodded, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He had left his gloves off, although they lay by the water basin.   
“Sure, Kaz.” Inej ghosted after him, watching him limp towards the stairs. It seemed as if his limp was worse than when she left, and the leg itself looked… Wrong. It looked like it had been rebroken and still not set correctly, hanging awkwardly from the rest of his leg. She vowed to ask him about that later.   
“Davis cannot know you’re along. He would view the Wraith as a threat, and that’s not my intention.”   
“I will stick to the shadows, Kaz. Do not doubt me, if they shouldn’t see me, they won’t.” He let out a breath, making a small noise of amusement.   
“Thank you.” It was barely more than a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless. Something sparked through her, and she lapsed into silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is violent, just a heads up! <3

Somehow, Inej had lost track of Kaz. She was off her game, and while nobody saw her, she was having trouble watching the bob of sleek black hair through the crowd. Instead of stopping, she made her way to West Stave to wait. There was only one entry point near the Eden Star, this new brothel Kaz was headed to. She would just wait there.   
Inej counted the moments. It was longer than it should have been. She was getting ready to drop to the ground and search when she heard the first scream. A woman, high pitched and grating to the ears. The bloody sunrise flashed across her vision and she cursed under her breath. The screams, as more joined in, echoed from the direction Kaz should be coming from.   
Rooftops were faster, so Inej tore across the roofs, not bothering to care if she made a sound. A throng of people clustered around a side alley, pointing and muttering. Women looked ready to swoon, and men looked horrified. Inej slid to a stop at the edge of the roof, looking down, and even her vision swam precariously for a moment.   
In the alley, there was a sea of blood. There were 7 bodies, only one still standing, drenched in the red of dead men. The walls were painted red, and the cobblestone floor shimmered with the stuff. Inej flet like she was going to be sick. She didn’t recognize any of the 6 dead men, but the 7th… Oh she recognized the 7th.   
“Kaz.” Her voice was low enough the onlookers wouldn’t overhear it, but the figure looked her way, his tired eyes dull. She lept gracefully into the alley, taking care to land on the least bloody box there. “What happened?” Inej demanded. Kaz just stared at her. She took stock of him, and her heart froze. A huge gash ran the course of his ribcage, from over his heart all the way around his right hip, the flash of his bone through the blood almost winking at her. She could see where a couple ribs were broken. Kaz was leaning his weight against a pole, and Inej realized his good leg was broken, the bone jutting through the skin of calf.   
“Inej.” His rasp was faint, and he tried to take a step forward, towards her. She didn’t have time to think before she launched forward, catching him as he fell. The blood immediately lapped against her clothes, soaking through. This would stain her skin forever more, but the stain to her flesh would be nothing like the stain to her soul.   
“Kaz, no. No, no, no.” Inej rested a hand against his throat, feeling the unsteady thrum of his pulse. He didn’t flinch away, and he didn’t look repulsed. Instead, a look of peace flitted across his face.   
“I’m not afraid to die.” He was getting quieter by the second, and panic gripped Inej’s heart. She couldn’t lose him. Not after everything. Not like this.   
“You’re not going to…” The word died on her lips. His gaze was knowing, and a slight smile curved his thin lips.   
“It’s okay. Don’t cry.” He reached up with one bloody hand and gently ran his thumb across her cheek, cupping her skull. Inej didn’t even realize she was crying until his hand was there. She leaned her face against his hand, covering it with one of her own. His head rested in her lap, and she cursed herself for every time she dreamt of this very pose. She dreamt it with a little less blood, but it seems the saints had heard and decided to change her dreams.   
“I can’t lose you.” The words were out before she could stop them. Kaz smiled knowingly.   
It must have cost him a lot, but he pushed himself up, and Inej lowered her head to him. Their lips met, and it was everything Inej had ever hoped it would be, but it was over too soon as he fell back in her lap, closing his eyes as a look of pure joy floated onto his face, making him look younger than she’d ever seen him look.   
“Sorry, I’ve got to go…” Kaz rasped, not opening his eyes. “I’m proud of you, Inej Ghafa. I love you.” Inej opened her mouth to respond, but his hand started to slip away from her face as his last breath wheezed from his lungs. She tried to hold his hand there, praying that it would wake him up.   
The reality caught up to her, and the scream that tore from her throat was that of a wounded animal. Inej bowed her head over the body of the bastard of the Barrel, the only boy she’d ever loved, and cried.   
When the stadwatch arrived, Inej was once again part of the shadows. She watched as the catalogued the scene, pausing to identify Kaz Brekker, and pinning the entire thing on him. She floated after them as they carted the bodies off, more of a Wraith than she’d ever been before.   
Inej found herself back at the Van Eck manor, knocking hollowly on the door. If she weren’t cold and unfeeling, she would have been surprised to find Jesper pulling the great wood door open. His grin fell as he took her in.   
“Come on.” He pulled her inside, and scooped her up, as if she was nothing more than a puppy. “Inej, are you hurt?” She shook her head, barely registering the halls they wound through. Jesper breathed a sigh of relief, holding her tight against him. Her lips still tingled from the kiss, the first and last she would ever get from Kaz Brekker. Tears were flowing freely again.   
“Jes, he’s dead.” She felt his steps falter.   
“Who, Inej?” He didn’t need to ask. He knew.   
“Kaz.” She could feel his heart break through his chest. “I was his backup, but I failed him.”   
“No. No you didn’t.” Jesper shouldered open a door, slipped inside, and closed it behind him. “He knew the risks. Even without you as backup, something like this could have happened. Kaz knew that.” She blinked at him as he set her down, his expression devastated.   
“He knew this was a set-up, didn’t he?” Jesper flinched. “He told you, didn’t he?”   
“He had suspicions. That’s why he had Wylan and I go out today. He wanted to make sure this wasn’t someone attacking members of the Ice Court heist… I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, not even Wylan… I’m sorry Inej.” Jesper sat down on a stool beside a cabinet.   
“He was a fool.” Inej sat heavily on the floor, swiping at her eyes. She was acutely aware just how much blood covered her clothes and face, but she was hesitant to wash it off. The crow-headed cane landed sharply on the tile beside her as she released that. “I took that before the Stadwatch showed up. I just didn’t think he’d want them to have it…” She trailed off, looking at the crow’s head.   
“You should keep it.” Jesper said, nodding to the cane. “It makes you look even more badass than you already do. Give those slavers something more to fear.” She felt a smile pull at the edges of her lips.   
“You’re right.” Inej nodded. She would go back to hunting slavers, and she would bring this piece of Kaz with her, to try to fill the piece of her he had taken with him.   
“Will you be okay alone? I thought you might want to clean up a little, but I don’t want to intrude…” Jesper looked at anything but her. Inej looked around the room, noticing the wash basin and the soaps.   
“Would you stay with me? I’d rather hear about how your day went.” Jesper met her gaze, and something passed between them. They were both mourning their loss. Kaz liked to say no mourners, no funerals, but he didn’t understand just how much of his crew he would take with him to the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mourners; No Funerals. 
> 
> I know some of this was super OOC cause it's been a couple months since I read Six of Crows. I hope it was a good read and a good Secret Santa gift @Gigi!! Have a wonderful holiday!! <3


End file.
